


soul to weave

by mayachain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anthropology, Athosians, Crafts, Developing Friendships, Double Drabble, Gen, Intercultural Trade, Space Marines, no such thing as clear-cut cultural assimilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Athosians loved Jeannie Miller’s handmade scarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soul to weave

**Author's Note:**

> I don't rightly know where this came from.

The Athosians loved Jeannie Miller’s handmade scarves. Not that they didn’t appreciate the factory-made cloth the SGC outfitted the expedition with, finely woven and warm and versatile as it was. But it was purely functional, a mere necessity, hand-outs a reminder of their recent dismal history, a temporary measure to last them over until they had recovered sufficiently to trade again. It had _no soul_. With Mrs. Miller’s scarves, keen eyes could follow the artist’s work, appreciate her thoughts, imagine a history and the woman that had woven it. The SGC cloth meant survival and alliance but these meant _life_. 

Once the anthropologists had grasped the meaning Jeannie’s forwarded gifts held, Col. Carter and Woolsey each made sure that there were always a few hand-woven blankets on hand: Some crafted by expedition members, some traded for from allies, some bought. Marines and airmen encouraged relatives that had a knack for yarn and even claimed it as a productive occupational therapy. And if on three continents local economies of peoples Dr. Bhanti and Dr. Corrigan had once done fieldwork with experienced a windfall – if they had cared enough to find out, some in the IOA might have even been pleased about it.

  


.


End file.
